Preguntas al estilo Amour Sucree
by hankypanky frost
Summary: ¿Tienes dudas que necesitan ser contestadas? ¿No sabes porque Castiel se tiño el pelo? ¿Porque Kentin ahora es tan sexy? ¿Lees esto como un comercial? Pues tus ruegos han sido escuchados, entra aquí y se un niña preguntona y descubre el porque de todo.
1. Chapter 1

Holiwis chicos y chicas, a quien engaño, solo chicas!

No soy nueva lectora ni escritora, pero si mi primera cuenta en el lugar. Aquí estaré junto con mis amigos de Sweet Amorris! Y que creen? Sucrett los acompaña. Pueden preguntarle lo que quieran a cualquier personaje.

Ustedes mandan sus preguntas, y ellos responden con sinceridad, sino... CASTIGO y ustedes queridas, serán quienes decidan ese castigo (Por muy yaoi o yuri que sea) así que asegurense de poner pregunta y un reto.

La lista que pondré no son todos los involucrados, si se me olvida alguien, igual pregunten!

_-Castiel_

_-Nathaniel_

_-Lysandro_

_-Kentin (El buenote Kentin)_

_-Armin y Alexy (si, son un paquete)_

_-Sucrett_

_-Melody_

_-Rosalya_

_-Amber_

_-Debrah (En ocasiones especiales)_

_-YO!_

_-Cualquier personaje que gusten y que no incluí._


	2. Los adolescentes juntos, estrezan

-Bienvenidos a Preguntas al Estilo Sweet Amorris, con ustedes, esta la guapísima HankyPanky Frost!

-De donde el nombre tan bobo?

-Es su identidad secreta o yo que se, cállate Castiel, ahora nos presentaran.

-Y con ella, se encuentran los estudiantes. Denle un aplauso a: Armin, Alexy, Amber, Sucrette, Kentin, Lyssandro, Castiel, Nathaniel, Melody, y Rosalya!

Todos salen por una puerta, lanzando besos y saludando, al final sale una muy malhumorada chica castaña.

-Porque no me mencionaron a mi? También fui invitada!

-Nadie te quiere Debrah, ¿Quién te aplaudiría? Ademas no te invitamos, te pusiste toda loca hasta que te dejamos entrar, dijiste que seria tu "Regreso a la fama".

Una vez aclarado ese punto, todos se sentaron en diversos asientos acomodados en el estudio, todos seguían saludando y sonriendo.

-Muy bien, tenemos una gran audiencia ¿Listos para sacar algunos de sus trapos sucios? Y por favor, llámenme Frost.

Se escucho una gran variedad de cosas al mismo tiempo que iban desde un _"Lo que sea" _ hasta un_ "Por supuesto, hasta traje mi grabadora"_

-Pero hay reglas, deben contestar con sinceridad, si no, se les aplicara un reto. Esto es sin excepciones y no, no escojo el reto. Son preguntas que tienen sus fans.

-¿Podrías añadir la regla de que las perras deben llevar bozal?

Amber miro desafiantemente a Debrah, dejando en claro a donde iba el mensaje.

-¿Porque? ¿Temes morder a alguien?

Y el asalto es ganado esta vez por Debrah y sus ingeniosas respuestas.

-Callence ambas o de verdad les traeré el bozal, Debrah; nadie te quiere, mejor comete un gusanito. Y Amber, tu seras la próxima en la lista de clientes come gusanos, no estas en mejor posición que ella.

-Lo que sea.

-Ahora comencemos la ronda de preguntas. Las primeras son de _Strugberry:_

_"Debrah, ¿Que se siente ser descubierta como la bitch que eres? ¿A quien va dirigida tu próxima venganza? El reto seria humillarte a ti misma siendo la esclava de todos durante toda el evento de preguntas. Sin excepciones en cuanto a servir."_

_-_Pues déjame decirte en cuanto a tu primera pregunta, no se sintió nada bonito niña tonta.

-¿Solamente eso lindura? Si yo fuera tu, me sentiría bastante miserable.

-Suerte que no lo eres, ni siquiera yo soy tan afeminada. Gay de...

-¿Que dices Deb? ¿Que estas sola como mongola* y sin amigos?

Armin y Alexy chocan sus manos y hacen un complicado saludo. Debrah, ignoro el comentario.

-En cuanto a mi próxima venganza, es para esa estúpida Sucrette. Cuídate las espaldas niñata, estoy tras de ti. Que tengas dulces sueños.

-¿Porque a mi?

-¿Porque no? Yo aveces pienso que te lo mereces.

Karla aparece de la nada

-Quien la dejó entrar? ¡Guardias!

Entra un grupo de personas vestidos como romanos, todo incluyendo las falditas.

-¡Ordene emperador!

-Se metió otro pegelagarto*, llevensela!

Mientras se llevan a Karla, a lo lejos se escucha un _"Te amo Amber, nunca lo olvides"_

-Eso fue extraño, pero continuemos con las preguntas, la siguiente va dirigida a ti Castiel.

Castiel se acomodo en su asiento con aire pomposo y una mirada de _"Soy mejor que ustedes" _en la cara.

_-"Castiel, ¿Rojo menstruación? ¿Enserio? Y te reto a que me digas porque si no contestas. Muajajajaja"_

-Es muy fácil, todo se trata de moda, ¿Recuerdas la camiseta de mi atuendo anterior? Ahora es roja, es justo que mi cabello tambien sea asi.

-Hombre, es enserio?- Alexy tenia una completa cara de incredulidad.

-¡Claro que no imbécil! ¿Porque contestaría eso? No pueden obligarme.

-Supongo que entonces cumplirás el reto.

-No haré nada.

-Cliff, por favor, publica en el Tuitah* del programa la dirección de Castiel, estoy segura que sus Fan-girls desea...

-Tire un dardo a una gama de colores, la idea era cambiar de imagen y salió eso. ¿Contenta? Ahora tendre que mudarme. No confío en ti.

-Mucho, ahora la siguiente pregunta es para Nathaniel y...

-¿Que pasa, porque tienes ese hilo de sangre en la nariz? ¿Cual es la pregunta? ¿Estas respirando?

-Cállate idiota, la atarantas con tantas preguntas, si la tipa tiene complejo de pez, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Mira, en primer lugar...

-¡Ahora todo encaja! Cállate rubio, esta es tu pregunta:

"_Nathaniel, se que amas a Castiel, no te hagas pillin. ¿Que tan profundo es tu amor? Tranquilo, a nadie le importa Melody. Te reto a que le digas a Amber que su ropa ya paso de moda._"

Nathaniel pareció procesar la pregunta. Después de unos segundos, seguía sin siquiera parpadear.

-¿Pero que demonios le pasa a esa tal Strug-loquesea? Se que soy jodidamente guapo pero... hombre, mantente alejado de mi.

-Su nombre es Strugberry y es mi amiga... y eso a nadie le importa ¿Cierto?

Las miradas se posan en Nathaniel, al parecer, sufre de complejo de pez. Cuando todos piensan que le dará el patatús, se levanta mecánicamente del asiento, camina unos cuantos lugares a la izquierda y se para justo frente a Amber.

-Tienes pésimo sentido de la moda. Y esos aretes no le favorecen a tu rostro.

Amber se levanta de un salto, abofetea a Nathaniel y sale corriendo del estudio como una Magdalena*. Nathaniel solo se vuelve a sentar en su sillón.

-Yo si... Er, pudiste solo negarlo. Nadie puede acusarte de lo contrario, no eres precisamente fan de Castiel así que...

-¡Claro que no lo ama! ¡Él... él es feo!

Y a Melody le salio un tercer ojo. Seguro es eso, no hay otra razon para que la miren así.

-Okay pero, no tenia sentido, no me creerían, ademas no me gusta, es mi nemesis.

-Oww ternurita, sus ojos brillan cuando lo ve. Rosalya se sonroja y los señala, se derrite con la escena.

-Eso, eso no es cierto. Nathaniel desvía la mirada y se sonroja violentamente.

-¡Y ademas es Uke!

-Tendré una hemorragia nasal si sigo así. Pasemos a la ultima pregunta de Strugberry. Es para Sucrett y dice así: "_Sucrett, se que eres una bitch que solo quiere quedar bien y mantener so lov'metro en 100 con todos, pero siendo honestas ¿A quien quieres de todos los chicos? Te reto a besarte con Debrah!_"

-¡No me besare con Debrah! Así que responderé. La verdad es que ser una muñequita no es divertido, me moldean a su gusto y luego hacen que actúe como perra en celo con quien le gusta a las usuarias. Y si, se quien le gusta a cada quien. Y a ti te gusta Castiel. ¿Nada divertido cuando sacan tus secretos no?

-El sujeto es ardiente, lo admito, pero esto es profesional. Desgraciadamente no me le puedo insinuar.

-Chica, tienes mi dirección, no se como la conseguiste pero, el tiempo que eh vivido ahí e sentido cosas. Y más cuando me estoy bañando.

-¿Quien crees que le dio tu foto a Chinomiko para el especial?

-Tienes fotos mías maldita acosadora? Cuando las tomaste? Devuélvemelas ya!

-Detalles, detalles. Ahora continuemos con _Casis30_

_"Kentin: te gusta alexy?"_

-Eh colega, te gusto? Soy irresistible no es así?

-Si quieres a mi hermano, primero me tienes que prometer ciertas cosas... Como que se cuidaran y...

-Cállate, no me gusta y es la verdad. Así que no tengo que cumplir ningún reto.

-Pues no importa, ella no dejo reto. Y Castiel, eres solicitado, tu pregunta es: "_Castiel: porque te teñiste el pelo?_"

-¿Que demonios tienen con mi pelo? Eso no les importa a ustedes, malditas acosadoras.

-Lamentablemente, no dejo un reto. Así que no importa, ya lo descubriremos más tarde. Y esas son todas las preguntas por parte de _Casis30..._

_-_Que bien... la chica no me cae bien. Ninguna chica me gusta.

-Fuertes declaraciones Cast. ¿Ninguna chica?

-No estas tan bueno Alexy.

-Si, ademas Nathaniel te mataría hermano.

-Pero yo...

-Luego le confiesas tu amor. Agora es el turno para nuestra ultima chica preguntoncita. Ella se hace llamar _"Misaki Dino"_

_"Castiel: ¿Que es lo más cursi que le has dicho a Sucrette?  
Si no lo dices tendrás que besar a Nathaniel xD_

-Bueno, soy muy encantador. Dejare que eso lo responda Sucrette.

Castiel tenia una gran y ancha sonrisa picara en el rostro. Ese tipo de sonrisas no auguran nada bueno.

-Lo más lindo que me ah dicho es que una tabla de planchar siempre será una tabla de planchar. Caminos gigantescos y enormes de lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de la ruidosa chica.

-Castiel, eres todo un Don Juan. Rosalya bufo con un poco de escepticismo pero no dijo nada más.

-Y no creas que te diré algo lindo a ti Frost. Nunca conseguirás eso de mi.

-Oh y que si puedo conseguir? HankyPanky se mordió el labio seductoramente mientras hablaba con una voz ronca.

-Las fotos que consigues como acosadora es más de lo que muchas pueden conseguir de mi. Confórmate.

-Ya encontrare la forma de que me ames, pero mientras busco la forma, siguiente pregunta.

_"Nathaniel: ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste y quisiste hacer al ver a Sucertte en ese bikini?_  
_Si no lo dices tendrás que golpear a un gato :P"_

-Se fue con Dake. 77

-Uhh. Interesante. Cambio de pregunta entonces, ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Dake besarse con Sucrette?. Un violento rubor se formo en la cara de la chica, todos la voltearon a ver.

-Quien es Dake?

-Lo conoció en la playa.

-¿Te besaste con un extraño? Rosalya parecía no entender.

-¿Dejaste a Nathaniel por un desconocido? Melody prácticamente tenia llamas en los ojos y una aura más oscura que la noche.

-Es rubio...

-Y yo que pensaba que la única zorra aquí era la tipa esa Debrah.

-Amame imbécil. El dedo de Debrah se asomo entre todas sus pulseras.

-Nathaniel tambien es rubio chica lista. Pero déjalo contestar.

-No lo se, el tipo no me cae bien. Pero no sentí nada.

-¿Que sentirías si en vez de Dake fuera Castiel?

-No lo se, tal vez enojo.

-¿Por Castiel?

-Si.

Y la cordura de Melody se acabo y huyó corriendo del foro llorando como jamas en la vida. Las cejas de todos los presentes se alzaron y alguien vomitó.

-Es enserio hombre, aléjate, le resare a cualquier sea el Dios que seguramente me odia y esta allá afuera, para que Alexy te secuestre en el baño y me olvides. No soy mala persona, Sucrette, no estas tan plana lo admito, pero aun así nunca dejaras de ser una tabla de planchar. Ahora por favor hice mi buena obra, déjame en paz! ¡Cambiare y seré amable!

-Lo siento Nat, ya no más fotos.

-¿QUE FOTOS? ¿DE QUE HABLAS?

-TU! Asquerosa mujer, borra todas esas fotos. Te demandare con protección civil. Prepárate tambien para una orden de restricción civil.

-Tranquilo, no hay fotos. Era broma, ¡Y claro que seguiré tomando fotos!

-Pero no me dejaron terminar, no me sentiría enojado porque Castiel se este besando, solamente enojado porque Sucrette se merece algo mejor que un delincuente en potencia como el teñido aquí presente. Probablemente terminaría embarazada en 3 días o algo así.

-Me estas diciendo zorra delegaducho?

-Pues claro que lo eres, te besaste con un desconocido. Melody aparece de repente, lagrimas en los ojos y un aspecto furioso.

-Oh, no dijiste eso amiga.

Y Sucrette se abalanzo sobre Melody, ambas cayeron al piso y comenzaron a tirarse del pelo y a rodar por todo el lugar.

-¡Pelea de gatas!

-¿Porque demonios nadie las separa?

-Audiencia.

-Alguien grito que eran gatas. Yo amo a los gatos, pero ellas no tienen cola. Estoy confundido.

-No tengo nada más que ver.

-No se a quien de las dos defender. Ambas son mis amigas.

-Porque odio a todos.

-Porque esa chica Melody me arrancara los ojos. No puedo convencerla que el delegaducho es todo suyo.

-Soy Gay.

-Esa no es razon. La mía es porque el videojuego esta entretenido.

-Le apuesto a Sucrette, la chica es plana y Melody va por esa cosa universal "Jamas le des un golpe en la bubi a una mujer" más de 10 veces. No surte efecto en ella.

-¿Que dijiste imbécil? Con un O.K. de parte de Sucrette para Melody, esta se levanto dirigiéndose a donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-Esa es mi plancha, ahora todos paguen.

-Castiel, nadie te pagara.

-¿Que? Si todos apostaron por la estirada, yo fui el único que creyó en los poderes de Sucrette, merezco que me paguen.

-Es mi programa, nadie aposto nada, y la tipa pudo noquearla porque se fue tras tu trasero. Aun no se porque no lo ah hecho, pero lo hará, no en mi programa, me demandarían por otra pelea, así que a la siguiente pregunta:

_"Lysandro: Canta un poco de la canción más "caliente" que has escrito *w*  
Si no lo haces le tendrás que mostrar tu libreta a Sucrette"_

-DONDE ESTA MI LYSSANDRO? Dios, no podemos perder a otro chico. Y KENTIN? Oh rayos, oh rayos, oh rayos. GUARDIAS!

-Ordene emperador.

-Tráiganlos.

-¿Que pasa, porque tan histérica?

-Me demandaran si esos desaparecen, Dios, le di un mapa y un GPS al chico para que no se perdiera, ¡Y sucede esto!

-A quien buscas? Kentin aparece de la nada con la boca llena de galletas y una bolsa tamaño ballena en los brazos.

-Donde estabas hijo del infierno?

-Tranquila, solo me encontré con una bandeja de galletas, dijeron que eran gratis... ¿Lo son cierto? Porque hombre, este no es mi primer saco.

-No soy un hombre, soy una linda dama, y tal vez si hubieras estado presente y no tragando, hubieras calmado a la gata de tu novia y apartarla de Melody. Podrían demandarme a mi. Y si eso pasa, te pateare tu militar trasero. Ahora responderás esto, y más te vale que sea lo que quiero escuchar porque tus galletas están en juego. ¿Donde esta el despistado sujeto de ojos raros y cabello blanco?

-Uh, ¿Lysandro?

-Si, él.

-Aquí atrás.

-EH?

-Me lo encontré y me dijo que teníamos que estar aquí. Así que lo traje, pero no podía estar sin galletas así que...

-No importa, Lysandro, ¿Porque no hablas?

-No tenia nada que decir.

-Sientence. Ambos. Y tu Lysandro, responde esta pregunta, y no te explicare nada, si fallas, haces lo que tienes que hacer pasamos a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Captas?

-Genial, la acosadora ya se estrezó.

-Responderé todo lo que necesites mientras no involucre la participación de alguien más. No puedo hablar de otras personas.

-Si, tu muy correcto, ahora; _"Lysandro: Canta un poco de la canción más "caliente" que has escrito *w*  
Si no lo haces le tendrás que mostrar tu libreta a Sucrette"_

-No tengo ninguna canción "caliente" y yo no miento.

-Porque no todos pueden contestar sin todo el drama? Lysandro, ven y siéntate a mi lado, trata de calmarme.

-SHE IS MINE!

-Alexy cállate, no eres Louis Tomlinson, ÉL no es mujer, y tampoco es tuyo.

-Pero podría serlo.

-Cállate o ya lo eh dicho 200 veces pero; pateare tu pequeño y afeminado trasero. ahora,

Kentin:

_"¿Qué harías si la unica galleta que quedaba por estar peleando por ella con Sucrette se cae en el pecho de ella? ¿La agarrarías o la dejarías ahi?  
__Si no respondes tendrás que dejar que Alexy haga lo que quiera contigo :3"_

_-_Pero si tengo muchas galletas...

-Así chico listo? Frost se levanta, toma las galletas de Kentin y las tira al piso. Despues de pisotear todas y cada una de las inocentes galletas, toma la ultima galleta que quedaba de la boca abierta y desencajada de Kentin, con pisadas de elefante se acerca a Sucrette y la chica traga grueso.

-Que harás?

-Lo que debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo gata, ahora quédate quieta

Frost toma la galleta, toma a la chica con brusquedad, levanta su blusa y le mete una galleta al sostén, con demasiada brusquedad si se puede añadir.

-Pero tiene babas, iuuuu!

-Y yo tengo ganas de golpear a alguien así que, quédate quieta y deja esa asquerosa galleta babeada en tu sostén y veamos que pasa.

-Ahora soldadito, decide. La dejas ahí o la sacas y te la comes.

-Yo... uh...

-Vamos Kentin, por ahí hay un baño...

Alexy se lleva a Kentin de la mano, el está en estado de shock y se deja guiar por el chico al baño...

-Esta muerto.

-O solo dejara de ser virgen, deseara estar muerto, o deje a Sucrette en paz. Lo que sea que pase es bueno.

Todos temblaron ante eso.

-Siguiente pregunta;

_"Armin: Estas jugando una partida importantisima pero de pronto escuchas a Sucertte cantando en la regadera y la puerta esta abierta de ahi puedes observar su cuerpo ¿Que haces, la ignoras y sigues jugando o vas y juegas un poco con sucrette?  
Si no contestas con la verdad dejaras de jugar en la play por un mes completo xD"_

_-_Difícil decisión, pero no. Ella es como una tabla de planchar. ¿Que vería?

-Por fin alguien que piensa como yo.

-Si, esos golpes que le dio Melody me hicieron pensar. Una chica no sale ilesa de unos golpes en la bubi.

-Oigan, estoy escuchando!

-Y tambien tienes una galleta en las bubis, oficialmente cuenta como relleno. Tan desesperada estas por tener algo bultoso ahi?

-Cállate Debrah.

-Sí, cállate. Me duele la cabeza, son todos tan infantiles. La siguiente pregunta es para Alexy; "___¿Que harías si ves a Kentin y a Sucrette besandose?_  
Si no contestas dejaras que Amber te bese xD"

-Uh, no esta. Sigue con Kentin en el baño. No quiero interrumpir nada.

-Nadie quiere interrumpir nada. LA ULTIMA PREGUNTA, AL FIN.

-Lo dices como si quisieras desacerté de nosotros.

-Oh claro que quiero deshacerme de ustedes. La próxima vez tratare de que vengan en grupos. Tenerlos todos juntos es peligroso. Y esto es para Sucrette: _"¿A quién prefieres? ¿Aún extrañas a Viktor?  
Si no contestas serás violada por Debrah y Laetti"_

-Pues yo prefiero el chocolate.

-Eh?

-No especificaron. Acéptalo, la cosa tiene lagunas. Y si, aun extraño a Viktor. Por favor, alejen a esas chicas locas de mi.

-Y ESO ES TODO. GUARDIAS!

-Ordene emperador.

-LLEVENSELOS!

-Pero que demonios hacen?

-Soy una dama suéltenme...

-Y eso es todo, amigos. Nos vemos a la próxima.

* * *

Mongola: Es el equivalente a tonta.

Tuitah* Así se pronuncia Twitter.

Pejelagarto: Reptil extraño entre un pez y un lagarto. Los mexicanos al menos lo conocen :)

Emperador: Es un comercial de las galletas de esta misma marca, en él, una persona come unas galletas y alguien lo ofende y grita ¡GUARDIAS! y soldados romanos aparecen gritando ¡ORDENE EMPERADOR! y se llevan a las personas.

Dejen sus preguntas. Y NO HAGAN QUE ME ESTRECE!


End file.
